my little evil pony
by edwardcullenzboi
Summary: flutershy goes crazy kils some of her frends wit discord! i mad it t so ppl cant falme it lol
1. Chapter 1

twlight woke up wit a smile on her face. 2day she was going to vist her friends who was applejak and rainbow dash and pinky pie and raraty. they were meting at pinky pies bakery that she had got after mrs & mr cake had died becuse of being sick. she greated them all wit cupcaks and they all eated wit smiles in there faces. ten twilight sayed 'discord has become evil again and kiled clestia.' as she sayed this discord apaired in firnt of the ponies with princes luna's blody head in between his claws and was laghing meanly with guts hanging from between his teeth. he laghed meanly and opened his blody mouth saying 'haha you stuid ponies i kiled ur stupid princeses now i just ned to kil stupid twilight sparkle and then i will becom princes.'

'now hold on a gosh dang minte.' apple jak says, 'you cant be the princes. you are a boy' discord got relly mad and mad her blow up. making guts go everywhere and he laghed why the other pnies looked shockedly with tears in there eyes because they friend was ded and they was covered in her guts and blod. they cryed ludly and stared to run away but they wasnt fast enough and discord got flutershy first and he grabed her hardly by her hair and slamed it into the ground. he laghed as he watched her blod pool arond her hed. rarity scremed and stoped runing 'stop it you dispicable beast!' she roared using magic to make flutershy come back 2 life. discord was relly mad and made rarity dye with magic and laghed. but he didnt laugh for long becuse something was werd with flutershy. her eyes were now crinsom and her pupils were tiny slits, her teth were very shap like a vampire teeth. her skin was blody red the coler of crinsom red and her main was jet black with red streaks and blod red tips her cutie mark was now a blody handprint. 'stop harming my friends discord!' she sayed in a flutersky screm voice and discord was so scared he turned pale and started cry ludly, 'im sory flutershy' he syyed. she ignored him and started to make apple ack come back together. she loked wird 2 her teth were long like a saber toot cat. her skin was bright blue like a frozed copse her hair was dark purple and streaked with black and the tips are pink her cutey mark was now an eyeball that was blody and scarey looking. the rarity comes back to life and is pale white with icy blue maine and scary white eyes with red slits her cutie mark was a blody knife. in her mouth she had a knife and was saying 'im going to kil you now u dispicalbe monster!' she yeled her voic sounding super demonic and she cut discord's throat opened and laghed as his blod rained down like a shower and she stuck out her togue and licked up her blod. 'your blod taste so gud discord.' she giggled showing her vampire tetth which were standed in blod. flutershy yeled meanly at rarity 'you stupid bitch!' she smacked her wit her hoof 'now i haf to bring him back to life do u know how hard it is to use magic wen your arnt a unicorn!?'

when discord came abck to life he was a modly green color and his eyes were blodshot and scary looking. he smiled at flutershy and sayed 'what is thy biding my quen?' and thentwilight comes up and says 'what the hell! i am the princes here!'

'shut up twilight!' flutershy scremed loudly 'i should have always benn the quen. i am better than u you stupid alicorn bitch!' she then takes the blody nife from rarity and threw it at twlights face where it lodges in her eye socket. she feel down dead with blod poling around her body.

then flutershy flied over to discord and made out with him sexily. 'u wil be my king' she says as they kept making out sexily. rainbow dash says 'gross kissing!' and throws up the cupcaks that pinky made. flutershy ignores her and kept kissing her sexy man.

three years later

flutershy smiled up at her king her belly was huge filled with her and discords babies. around there fet were there others babies whos names were chaos evil and vampire thy were all boys now thye were epceting 2 girls who they wuld name glitter and sunbeam. twilights body was hanging in the middle of ponyvile so that everyone wouldnt try and overthrow flutershy and discord because they would be kiled like she had ben. also rarity had ben kiled by haveing her head choped off because she had tryed to get wit discord and become quen instead of flutershy. her head was put onto a stick so everyone would no not to try and get with discord.

the end :)


	2. flutershy is quen

flutshy wakes up and loks out her windo to see the awsum disrtuction out her window. she giggles to se her son cuting the thorts of two ponies. she laghed and sayed 'god job evil' and he loked ip and sayed 'im not evil u stupid bitch im chaos you dumb ass u cant tell ur kids aprat?' justthen discord flied up and rared dont tlk to ur moher like that amd hit him hardly in the cace mking blod coming from his mouh and noie. then at the graveyard thast twilght anc rarity had came but to life agin and was in hungry for brains of aplle bom and scuttloo and swettie bel. aplpe blom was seracming relly lodly as twilght eats her face and drak the blod from the hole. twilight tells her, 'shut up stupid bitch' and kep eating her face of. rarity was ecating swetie bels ribs and laghung hardly.

flutershy caome out osf her hpuse and sayed in in s screm, 'what r u mornitic fols doing?' the on y thing thta calmes her is the kis that discord gives to her face. sfter haveing sexytimes wit her man she mons hotly and laghs as seh wach the sared faces of hecr sujects. jut then twilight come in and srems how she wante to eat flutershys face of. but discord prtect flutershy and rips out the hert or twlight and ate it why he said the hert tast good and try to giv som to flutershy who jut lunches him hardly in the face and say, 'how dar you u know i am on a dyet!'

the end :)

ps i write this with myfried lol


End file.
